nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Race mode
Race mode is one of the two selectable modes from Rush, of which the objective is to place first in each of the levels. Race mode is divided up into three categories: 50 CC, 100 CC, and 150 CC. To win in race mode, the yellow runner must complete the number of laps required, depending on which category of race mode selected. There are ten levels in race mode, which are first introduced in 50 CC, then repeated in 100 and 150 CC, except with longer laps and a faster pace. In 50 CC, the player must complete three laps quickly to come in first place. In 100 CC, the player must complete four and in 150 CC, racers must complete five laps. Once a level is completed, it can be played in eliminator mode. Levels can be played with one player or can be completed amongst three other players on the same computer. A racer controlled by a computer will compete in the race if there are less than four racers competing. In order to pass a level, one of the human racers must complete the number of required laps the fastest out of the other three. At the start of each level, a start robot rises up out of a white thing, possibly snow, where its eyes will be red, but will turn green, starting the level. Levels Below is a brief description of the levels featured in race mode; in 50, 100, 150 CC. 1 Hazards: None The simplest level to complete. The level starts out with platforms on the front which curve up, and get bigger the farther up, with boosters placed on the ceiling and on some platforms. The platforms will then start to become squares, square platforms on the ceiling being made up by pipes. 2 Hazards: None The level start off with platforms placed in mid air, with boosts placed either on the ceiling or floor of the area. Blocky humps start to appear on the level, with a beam platform above them. They appear first on the floor, then on the ceiling. Right near the end, two beams appear close together, with a bunch of boosts between them. 3 Hazards: None The level start off with square blocks in the way, then a curved slope that leads up, which then drops the player down. Square blocks now appear positioned in mid air, with pipe humps on the ceiling. Last, a bunch of blocks with a few blocks on top of each other appears right before the start laser. 4 Hazards: None The level start out with big platforms, acting like stairs, first on the floor, then on the ceiling. The stair like platforms will then become smaller, and appear on the floor, but then appear right above the player. After a few of that, a long platform on the ground, with a curve leading up to it, with three mini curves above it, will appear. After that, a reverse of that will appear. 5 Hazards: Fences, Mines The level will start with a platform in the air, with a bunch of boosts on the top. Ahead of it, on the bottom, boosts also appear. Also connected to the previous platform is a long beam, which separates the top from the bottom. On both, fences appear, except on the top fences; appear on the top. After the player passes the top beam, three boosts will appear in the middle of the area, right before a line of mines appear. After that, another beam appears separating the ceiling from the floor, with fences on the floor and the ceiling. The beam then leads to another line of mines, with three boosts before and after the line. After that area, platforms appear in mid air, with a boost or bolt on the top or bottom of the platform. 6 Hazards: 7 Hazards: 8 Hazards: 9 Hazards: 10 Hazards: Category:Rush Category:Modes